Decisions, Decisions
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: Your name is Mordecai Mizushima and you are gifted with the power to choose who you will spend the rest of your life with. There are two men who have made their way into your heart but now you have to ask yourself this - who is it you want? Rigby, or Jeremy? Ranted K, fluff 'n drabbles. Humanized designs belong to mookie000.


A/N: I was experimenting with second-person point of view since I've been reading a few Homestuck fanfictions and I enjoy the style. These things happen when I muse for too long xD. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed and you know by now that I just use flames to keep me from freezing to death.

* * *

You are now nearing a split in your trek; the crossroads of your heartstrings are beginning to near. The single road that you have been treading for the longest time is beginning to divide into two distinct paths, one of which you must choose.

Choose carefully. Your heart has granted you the power to decide, the result of which will determine who it is you want to spend your life.

As you approach the diverging roads, you can make out its distinct landscaping. Both are beautiful in distinct ways.

On your left, you notice that the road is filled with blossoming roses that have molted its thorns away, ebony gates cracked open with lush ivy vines crawling along its limber structure. Trees shade the path from too much sunlight, and the grass on either side could gently tickle your ankles as you pass. You feel that you have possibly traveled this way before, since everything is in full bloom.

On your right, you notice that the road is open for exploration – the trees are growing, flowers still but buds on the branches and the grass yet to be fully grown. This path seems like it is stretching upward towards a mountain, enabling you to ascend to the very top and admire the view behind you as your altitude increases.

Right now, you are still walking, thoughts stirring inside of your mind. Your heart flutters as you understand how your life is beginning to unfold.

You are in love with two very different, very handsome men that have affected you and reached down into your core. Both have done a lot for you since you have known them and you do not think you could imagine a life without either one of them being in it, somehow.

Still, only one of them can have all of you and the other must be made content to share your friendship.

It is a difficult decision but whoever you choose, you know that you will give them your all. You will expose every nook and cranny of your weaknesses, disassemble your frightened mind and share ever sinew in your heart. You will love them in a way that makes the Heavens drowsy in harmony.

And so you pause, lingering along your path because you are not quite ready to make that choice – you are mulling it all over.

If you go right, you will have chosen your best friend. You have known this friend since you were five years old. From the moment you gazed into his trembling, hazel irises, you felt a connection and sought to foster it. The two of you are inseparable – you always have each other's backs, defending each other from the cruelties of reality and the mental instabilities you both cope with. Although he does not know everything about you [and you, not knowing everything about him], you are still very close, and the beauty of this path is that everything will begin to grow as you two begin to reveal every last inch of yourself. The two of you will reach the top of the mountain and the rest of the world will merely become dreamlike.

Without a doubt, you know that he will love you to the very end of this journey, for he has fallen for no other quite like you.

Now, if you go left, you will have chosen your ex-boyfriend. You have known this ex since you were fifteen years old, and from the moment you two met, you had a notion about him that kept you near. Something in his crimson irises had told you that you have both suffered fates not too unalike – unloving fathers, misguided mothers, and a deep-seated fear that you are too unstable for anybody to swallow. Although you neared the end of your relationship in turmoil, a small part of your heart will always belong to him.

You two have matured greatly in eight years and still know each other right to the very tee. There is no doubt that if you overcame the daunting gates at the beginning of this path, you can overcome your feelings of anger, and hurt. You would be just as glad to do it all over with him again, and there is no question that he'd do the same. Since you two are both very well adapted to each other, this path is already at its peak – strolling along it merely means you would get to bask in his company for the rest of your days in easy peace.

While you are not really in a hurry, you know that you don't have forever to idle on this long-winding path. At some point you will have to figure out where it is you'd like to go and who it is you want to share your life with.

For now, though, you keep walking, and hope that time will give you all the answers you need to figure this out.

Your name is Mordecai Mizushima and your heart has given you the power of Choice.

Be careful.


End file.
